chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA00110
//April 24// 今日もいい天気だ。 Today's weather is beautiful as usual. 軽く両手を伸ばして深呼吸してから、歩き出 す。 I walk out into the sun with my arms stretched wide, drinking in a deep breath of fresh air. 前を歩いているのは、副会長か。 I see the vice president walking ahead of me. 背後から声をかける。 I call out to her. 【孝平】「おはよう」 Kouhei: "Morning!" 【瑛里華】「……あ、支倉くん」 Erika: "...ah... Hasekura-kun." いつもより元気のない声が返ってきた。 A voice totally lacking its normal energy responds to me. 【孝 平】「どうしたんだ？」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【瑛 里華】「何が？」 Erika: "What?" 【孝平】「珍しく元気が無さそうだからさ」 Kouhei: "You're usually more energetic." もしかして、血が足りないのだろうか。 Maybe she hasn't drank enough blood lately? 【瑛里華】「ちょっと夢見が悪かっただけよ」 Erika: "I had some trouble sleeping from bad dreams, that's all." 【孝平】「ああ、なるほど」 Kouhei: "I see." 【瑛里華】「なんでそこで安心した顔するのよ」 Erika: "Why are you making such a concerned face?" 【孝平】「いや、もっと……アレ的なことかと思った」 Kouhei: "No, I just thought... maybe it was about 'that' kind of stuff..." 誰かに聞かれるとまずいだろうと思い「吸血鬼」という単語を伏せた。 I don't want someone to overhear us talking about 'vampires'. 【瑛里華】「血なら足りてるわ」 Erika: "I'm drinking enough blood." さすが副会長、察しがいい。 Well, that's the vice president, able to discern what I'm hinting at instantly. 【孝平】「てか、血とか言ってもいいのか」 Kouhei: "Wait, are you sure it's okay to be talking about blood this openly?" 【瑛里華】「二人きりなんだから、いいじゃな い」 Erika: "It's just the two of us, it's fine, isn't it?" 思わず、前後を確認する。 She looks around a little as she says that, giving a nod of confirmation. 俺たちの会話が聞こえる距離に生徒の姿はなかった。 There's no other students around to listen in. 【孝平】「なるほどね」 Kouhei: "Ah, okay." 【瑛里華】「ねえ、今日も体育祭の仕事でしょ」 Erika: "So, you've got athletics festival work again today, right?" 【孝平】「そのつもりだけど」 Kouhei: "That's the plan anyway." 【瑛 里華】「資料を探さないといけないのよね？」 Erika: "We've got to find those documents, don't we." 【孝平】 「そうだな」 Kouhei: "It'd be nice." 【瑛 里華】「なら私も手伝うから、見つけちゃいましょ」 Erika: "Well then, I'll help out. I bet we can find something together." 【孝平】「忙しいんじゃないのか？」 Kouhei: "Aren't you busy with your own stuff?" 【瑛里華】「今日はそうでもないわ」 Erika: "Not for today." 【孝平】「助かる」 Kouhei: "Well, that would be a big help." 【瑛里華】「いいのよ」 Erika: "It's fine." 【瑛里華】「どこにしまったのか忘れた兄さんが悪いんだから」 Erika: "I'm just making up for my useless older brother who left them somewhere." 【瑛里 華】「それじゃ、放課後に監督生室でね」 Erika: "Well then, I'll see you after school at the Prefects Building." 【孝平】「ああ、わかった」 Kouhei: "Got it." うなずき合った後、副会長は駆けていった。 And with that productive meeting, the vice president canters on ahead. 【青砥】「そこで水素イオン指数を測定して、反応をグラフ化することにより……」 Aoto: "And so with that pH measurement, record it with the rest of the reactions down on the graph..." //The chemist in me thinks this is worded wrong// 【青砥】「おっと。今日はここまでだ」 Aoto: "Ah. That's it for today." 【青砥】「次回は実験を行うから、忘れないよ うにな」 Aoto: "Tomorrow we'll be performing the experiment, so don't forget what you learned today." 数人の生徒が返事をする。 Several people respond verbally with a 'Got it, sensei'. ノートを閉じて、背筋を伸ばした。 I close my notebook and sit up straight. やっと昼休みだ。 Finally it's lunch break. 【司】「学食か？」 Tsukasa: "School cafeteria?" 【孝平】 「購買な気分だ」 Kouhei: "I'm in a vending machine mood." 【陽菜】「あ、今日は教室で食べるの？」 Haruna: "Ah, you're eating in the classroom today?" 【孝平】「そうしようかと」 Kouhei: "We could I guess." たったったった (missing translation) 【かなで】「さあさあ、学食いこー」 Kanade: "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria!" この人はどこにでも現れるんだな。 Both of these girls just seem to materialize out of nowhere. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、購買なんだって」 Haruna: "Kouhei-kun is doing a vending machine lunch today." 【かなで】「購買か。じゃあそうしよう」 Kanade: "Vending machine food, huh? Okay, let's do that!" 【孝平】「かなでさんもここで食べるんですか？」 Kouhei: "You're eating in here too Kanade-san?" 【かなで】「うん」 Kanade: "Yep." 【かなで】「去年もひなちゃんとこで食べたりしてたし」 Kanade: "I ate in Hina-chan's classroom a bunch last year too." 【孝平】「上級生に見えないからいいのか」 Kouhei: "Well, you don't really even look like an upperclassman, so I guess it's fine." 【かなで】「かなでビームっ！」 Kanade: "Kanade Beam!" がすっ (missing translation) 【孝平】「ぐぅおぉ」 Kouhei: "Guaa..." 脛を蹴られた。 A vicious shin kick. 【陽菜】 「ごめんね、大丈夫？」 Haruna: "Oh, sorry... are you okay?" 【司】「こうなるのがわかってて言うとは、そういう趣味か？」 Tsukasa: "You know what happens when you say things like that, is this some kind of hobby to you?" 【孝平】「うっかりしただけだ」 Kouhei: "It was just a careless comment, that's all." 【司】 「さて」 Tsukasa: "Well then." 司が、ポケットから何かを取り出す。 Tsukasa takes something out of his pocket. 俺の机の上に何かを転がした。 He rolls it onto my desk's surface. サイコロが、４つ。 Game dice, four of them. 【司】「孝平、コレ で勝負しねえか」 Tsukasa: "Kouhei, care for a game?" 【司】「負けたら相手の分を買いに行く」 Tsukasa: "The loser has to go buy for the losers." 【かなで】「のった！」 Kanade: "I'm in!" 【孝平】「風紀委員としての自覚はあるんですか」 Kouhei: "Sometimes I wonder if you even realize you're on the Public Morals Committee." 【かなで】「これくらいの遊びは規則違反じゃ ないもん」 Kanade: "This small of a game isn't a violation of the rules." 【司】「孝平と悠木は？」 Tsukasa: "Kouhei and the other Yuuki?" 【孝平】「面白そうだしやってみるか」 Kouhei: "Sounds interesting, so let's give it a try." 【かなで】「ひなちゃんもやろうよ」 Kanade: "Hina-chan, you play too!" 【か なで】「わたしが守るから」 Kanade: "I'll protect you, you'll see." 何をする気だ。 How can you protect someone in dice? 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんがそう言うなら」 Haruna: "Well, if you say so..." 【青砥】 「ん、サイコロか」 Aoto: "Ah, dice gambling, huh." 【かなで】「あ、のりぴー」 Kanade: "Ah, Noripii!" やばい。 Well, this is bad. アオノリがサイコロを手にした。 Aoto-sensei scoops up the dice into his hand. 【司】「没収っすか？」 Tsukasa: "Confiscating them?" 【青砥】「いや、懐かしいと思ってな」 Aoto: "No, just having a moment of nostalgia." 手の中で４つのサイコロを器用に転がす。 He spins all four dice back and forth between his fingers skillfully. そして、なにげなく机の上に落とした。 And then rolls them onto the table. 【陽 菜】「あ……」 Haruna: "Ah..." 【孝平】「すげえ！？」 Kouhei: "Amazing!" すべての目が、１だった。 Every single one of them shows a 1. //........6?/ 【青砥】「ふむ」 Aoto: "Hrmph." 【青砥】「ほどほどにしとくようにな」 Aoto: "Do everything in moderation, kids." そう言って、立ち去った。 Saying that, he leaves. 【孝平】「全部１ってどんな確率なんだ」 Kouhei: "Every single one is a 1!" 【桐 葉】「１２９６分の１」 Kiriha: "One thousand, two hundred and ninety six to one against." 【孝平】「うおっ」 Kouhei: "Woah." いきなり後ろから声がした。 A sudden voice from behind us. 【桐葉】 「気にしないで」 Kiriha: "Don't mind me." クールに言われた。 She says coldly. 【かなで】「きりきりもやろうよ」 Kanade: "Kirikiri, play with us too!" 【桐葉】「遠慮しておくわ」 Kiriha: "I'll pass." 【かなで】「遠慮は無用！」 Kanade: "Resistance is futile!" がしっ (missing translation) かなでさんが紅瀬さんを捕まえた。 Kanade reaches out and snags Kuze-san. 【桐葉】「ふぅ……」 Kiriha: "*sigh*" 【陽菜】「ごめんね、紅瀬さん」 Haruna: "I'm sorry, Kuze-san." 【陽菜】「嫌なら言ってね」 Haruna: "If you don't want to, just say so." 【桐葉】「好きにして」 Kiriha: "It's fine." 何かを諦めたらしい。 Looks like she's giving up. 【孝平】「しかしアオノリはすごかったな」 Kouhei: "So... Aoto-sensei is amazing, isn't he." 【司】「ありゃあ、ああいう技だ」 Tsukasa: "It's the sign of a pro." 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei: "Oh yeah?" 【司】「ああ見えて昔は、いろいろと遊んでいたらしい」 Tsukasa: "Back in the day, he was amazing." 【孝平】「見かけによらないもんだな」 Kouhei: "You can tell just from watching that one roll?" 【司】「そういうことだ」 Tsukasa: "That's what I'm saying." 【桐葉】「やるのなら、早くして」 Kiriha: "If we're doing this, let's hurry." 【司】「始めるか」 Tsukasa: "Shall we begin?" 【司】「単純に数の多いヤツが勝ちだ」 Tsukasa: "To put it simply, the lowest total loses." 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: "I see." 【司】「それじゃ、始めるぞ」 Tsukasa: "So, let's do it." 【司】「誰から振る？」 Tsukasa: "Who's going first." 【陽菜】「じゃあ……」 Haruna: "Well then..." 陽菜がおずおずと手を挙げる。 Haruna timidly raises her hand. サイコロを転がした合計は、１９。 Her dice on her toss total to 19. 続いて振った司の合計は、１３。 Tsukasa's next with a total of 13. 負けのなくなった陽菜が、そっと席を立った。 Guaranteed to not lose, Haruna leaves her seat quietly. トイレだろうか。 To the bathroom I guess. 桐葉さんの合計は、９。 Kuze-san's roll is a 9. 俺の合計は、７。 Mine, a 7. 【孝平】「７！？」 Kouhei: "7!?" 【司】「寮長を残して、暫定最下位だな」 Tsukasa: "With only the dorm leader left, you're looking like the lowest." 【かなで】「わたしが負けることはあり得ないよ」 Kanade: "There's no way I'm losing!" 【孝平】「なんでですか」 Kouhei: "How's that?" 【かなで】「のりぴーの必殺技、盗んだから」 Kanade: "I've stolen Noripii's secret technique!" 【孝平】「まさか、あの一瞬で！？」 Kouhei: "That quickly!?" こくりと俺にうなずくと、サイコロを小さな手で握った。 Bobbing her head in confirmation, she grasps the dice in her tiny hand. 【かなで】「うりゃっ！」 Kanade: "Uriyaa!" 【孝平】「おおおっ！」 Kouhei: "Holy..." 【司】「マジか！」 Tsukasa: "No way!" ４つのサイコロはすべて同じ目で揃った。 All four dice fall on the same face. オール１で。 All of them 1. 【桐葉】「合計４」 Kiriha: "Total, 4." 【司】「寮長の負けだな」 Tsukasa: "Looks like the dorm leader loses." 【かなで】「しまった、１にしちゃったあああああああっ！！」 Kanade: "Damn it! They all went to 1!" その場に崩れ落ちた。 She collapses into a pile. 【孝平】「ここまでできるのに負けるのはすごいな」 Kouhei: "Still, what an amazing loss." 【かなで】「なんというイージーミスっ！」 Kanade: "What a silly mistake." 【かなで】「いいもん、わたし買ってくるからっ！」 Kanade: "Fine, I'll go buy." 【かなで】「ご注文はっ！」 Kanade: "Your orders please!" やけくそ気味に叫んだ。 She demands from us. 【司】「あんパン」 Tsukasa: "Red Beanpaste Bread." //Anpan? we might as well?// 【孝平】「焼きそばパン」 Kouhei: "Yakisoba bread." 【桐葉】「カレーパン」 Kiriha: "Curry Bread." 【かなで】「この時間じゃ、焼きそばパンは買えないよっ」 Kanade: "This late in, there's no way there will be any fried soba bread left." 【司】「人気だしな」 Tsukasa: "It is popular, isn't it." 【孝平】「じゃあ食パンを」 Kouhei: "Then, white bread." 【陽菜】「誰が負けちゃったの？」 Haruna: "Who's buying?" 陽菜が戻ってきた。 Haruna is back. 【司】「寮長だ」 Tsukasa: "The dorm leader." 【陽菜】「やっぱり……」 Haruna: "As I thought..." 【孝平】「やっぱりって？」 Kouhei: "As you thought?" 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、こういう運ないから」 Haruna: "Onee-chan has no luck for this sort of thing." 【孝平】「運は関係なかったけどな」 Kouhei: "That wasn't a matter of luck though." 【陽菜】「？」 Haruna: "?" 【かなで】「くうぅ」 Kanade: "Grrr..." 【陽菜】「はい、お姉ちゃん」 Haruna: "Let's go, Onee-chan." 手に持ったビニール袋をかなでさんに渡す。 She holds out a plastic bag. 【かなで】「パンとジュース？」 Kanade: "Bread and juice?" 【陽菜】「早くしないと売り切れちゃうと思ったから」 Haruna: "I thought that if we didn't hurry, they would have sold out of everything." 【陽菜】「買って来ちゃった。ごめんね」 Haruna: "I just went and bought it. Sorry." 【孝平】「そうか、売り切れは考えてなかった」 Kouhei: "I see... good thinking." 【司】「思ったより時間がかかったからな」 Tsukasa: "We took longer than I expected." 【かなで】「ひ、ひなちゃん、ありがとうっ！」 Kanade: "Hi- Hina-chan, thank you!" 【かなで】「大好きっ」 Kanade: "I love you so much!" 陽菜に抱きつく。 She wraps her arms around her sister, clinging to her. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、オーバーだよ」 Haruna: "Onee-chan, you're overreacting." 【かなで】「よしっ、今日はわたしのおごりっ」 Kanade: "Okay everyone! Today is my treat!" 【かなで】「存分に食べてねっ！」 Kanade: "Eat to your heart's content!" 【孝平】「いいですよ、別に」 Kouhei: "Um... okay." 【かなで】「負けてないひなちゃんに買わせちゃったんだよ」 Kanade: "Hina-chan, who didn't even lose, went and bought it for you." 【かなで】「わたしに残されてるのは、おごるか切腹かの二択だよ？」 Kanade: "If you leave any behind, I'll make you wish you had committed seppuku instead!" 切腹は困るな。 Seppuku... that would suck. 【孝平】「なら、おいしくいただきます」 Kouhei: "Well then, let's eat!" 【司】「んじゃ、遠慮なく」 Tsukasa: "Then, I won't hold back." 【陽菜】「孝平くんは、焼きそばパン好きだったよね」 Haruna: "Kouhei-kun, you like yakisoba bread, right?" 野菜ジュースと共に手渡される。 She hands over a vegetable juice box as well. 【孝平】「おおお、サンキュー」 Kouhei: "Ooooh... thank you!" 【かなで】「はい、きりきりもどーぞ」 Kanade: "Yeah, Kirikiri, you get some too." 【桐葉】「昼食抜きかと思ったわ」 Kiriha: "I didn't think it was a tea party..." // TL seems wrong 時間に追われながら、全員でもぐもぐとパンを平らげていく。 Pressed for time, everyone munches on the bread quickly. いい機会だし、体育祭のことでも聞いておくか。 This seems like a good chance to ask about the athletics festival. 【孝平】「あのさ、ちょっと聞きたいんだけど」 Kouhei: "So, I've got a question." 【かなで】「ひゃひ？　ほーへー」 Kanade: "" // Someone make sfx for this I'm not good at that sort of thing// 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、食べながら話しちゃダメ」 Haruna: "Onee-chan, don't talk while chewing your food." 陽菜の言葉にこくこくとうなずく。 She nods to Haruna's words. 【かなで】「もぐもぐ、ごくん」 (missing translation) 【かなで】「何？　こーへー」 Kanade: "What is it, Kouhei?" 【孝平】「去年の体育祭は、どんなオリジナル競技をやったんですか？」 Kouhei: "At last year's athletics festival, what kind of games did you guys play?" 【陽菜】「竹馬競争と目隠しリレーだったか な」 Haruna: "A bamboo stilts competition, and a blindfolded relay..." 【かなで】「あとは、地雷原突破」 Kande: "After that, there was the surviving a field of pitfalls race..." 【孝平】「なんですその物騒な競技は」 Kouhei: "What the heck kind of game is that?" 【かなで】「落とし穴がある場所を、恐る恐る走り抜けるの」 Kanade: "There are holes dug in the ground with sticks and leaves over them, and you have to make your way through it carefully." 【司】「あれは酷かったな」 Tsukasa: "That was pretty rough." 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei: "I see..." 【司】「前日の雨で落とし穴にドロ水がたまってた」 Tsukasa: "There was water from the previous night's rain in all the holes." 【孝平】「落ちたら最悪だな」 Kouhei: "That would suck to fall into." 【かなで】「最悪だったよ」 Kanade: "It did suck." 【孝平】「落ちたんですか……」 Kouhei: "Did you fall in?" かなでさんが、遠い目 をしながら小さくうなずいた。 Kanade-san gives a small nod, her eyes distant, probably reviewing the awful memory 放課後になり、みんなが帰宅の準備を始めていた。 School has just ended and everyone's getting ready to head to their afternoon activities. 俺もオリジナル競技を考えながら、鞄にノートを放り込む。 Thinking of my own original games, I toss my notebook into my bag. 【孝平】「うーん」 Kouhei: "Hrm..." 餅食い競争は、どうだろうか。 Maybe a sticky rice cake eating contest? あれは喉に詰まらせて倒れたヤツがいたような。 But that might make some people get sick. 【桐葉】「何か？」 Kiriha: "Can I help you?" 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei: "Eh?" 【桐葉】「こちらをにらんで、うなってるから」 Kiriha: "You're staring in my direction, making 'hrmm' noises." 【孝平】「考え事してただけだ」 Kouhei: "Sorry, I was just lost in thought." 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: "I see." そのまま帰ろうとする。 Satisfied with that, she starts to leave. 【孝平】「あ、ちょっと紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: "Ah, wait, Kuze-san." 【桐葉】 「何かしら？」 Kiriha: "What now?" 【孝平】 「今年の体育祭で、やりたい競技ってある？」 Kouhei: "For this year's athletics festival, what kind of games would you like to see?" 【桐葉】「出たくない競技ならあるわ」 Kiriha: "There is one game I'd like to see." 【孝平】「出てみたいのは？」 Kouhei: "And that is?" 【桐葉】「何もないわ」 Kiriha: "The game where we don't have an athletics festival because it's a waste of time." 一秒も迷わなかった。 She doesn't even hesitate for a second. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんらしいな」 Kiriha: "That's very... typical of you." 素直にそう思った。 At least she's honest. 【桐葉】「昼も 体育祭のことを聞いていたわね」 Kiriha: "You asked about the athletics festival during lunch too, didn't you." 【桐葉】「なぜ？」 Kiriha: "Why?" 【孝平】「体育祭の委員長になったんだ」 Kouhei: "I'm the committee chairman this year." 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: "I see." 【孝平】「いきなり聞いてすまなかったな」 Kouhei: "Sorry for randomly asking you questions like that." 【桐葉】「別に気にしてないわ」 Kiriha: "I don't really mind." 【孝 平】「助かったよ、ありがと」 Kouhei: "Well, thanks for your answer." 【桐葉】「礼を言われるようなことはしてないけれど」 Kiriha: "There's nothing to thank me for." かすかに不思議そうな顔をした。 She has a vaguely confused expression. 【孝平】「一応、答えてくれたから」 Kouhei: "I mean... at least you gave me an answer." 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: "I see." かすかに納得したような顔をした。 She gives a small nod, content with that. 【桐葉】「さよなら」 Kiriha: "Farewell." 言い残して立ち去った。 She takes her leave saying that. 俺も監督生室に行かないと。 I need to get going to the Prefect's Building too. 監督生室へ向かう階段を上る。 I walk up the stairs in front of the Prefect's Building. 扉のノブに手をかける前に、自分の頬を触ってみる。 As I reach for the handle to the door, I check posture and demeanor. 笑顔で入ればいいんだっけ。 I need to enter with a smile after all. がちゃり (missing translation) 【白】 「あ」 Shiro: "Ah." 扉を開けると、目の前に白ちゃんがいた。 Standing before me as I open the door is Shiro-chan. 【孝平】「やあ、白ちゃん」 Kouhei: "Hey, Shiro-chan." 【白】「えっと……」 Shiro: "Um..." なんか不思議そうに俺の顔を見ていた。 She looks at me with a puzzled expression. 【孝平】「どうしたの？」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【白】「いえ、何かいつもと雰囲気が違うの で」 Shiro: "It's nothing, just... something about your normal demeanor is different." 【白】「いいことがあったんですか？」 Shiro: "Did something good happen?" 【孝 平】「いや、特には」 Kouhei: "No, not particularly." 【白】「そうですか」 Shiro: "I see." 【白】「でも、嬉しそうな顔してます」 Shiro: "But, you look pretty happy." 【瑛 里華】「私が、笑顔で入ってきてってお願いしたのよ」 Erika: "I asked him to make sure he always enters with a smile." 副会長が席を立って会話に参加した。 The vice president rises from her seat and joins the conversation. 【白】「あ、それでですか」 Shiro: "Ah, I see." 【白】「わたしも見習います」 Shiro: "I'll make sure to follow suit." そう言って、にっこり微笑む。 Saying that, she smiles sweetly. 心がほわーんと和んだ。 She has such a pure heart. 【孝平】「なんか 見てるだけでこっちも顔が緩んでくるな」 Kouhei: "Somehow, I can feel the warmth of that smile just from looking." 【白】「支倉先輩の笑顔を見てても、そうなります」 Shiro: "It's because I see your smile that I can smile like this." がちゃり 【伊 織】「おや、みんな扉の前に集まって何やってるんだい？」 Iori: "Oya? What is everyone doing standing in front of the door?" 【伊織】「ずいぶん楽しそうな顔してるけど」 Iori: "You're all smiling like you're enjoying yourselves very much." 【白】「笑顔の練習です」 Shiro: "We're practicing our smiles." 白ちゃんが会長に笑顔を向ける。 She says, aiming her smile at the President. 【白】「どうですか？」 Shiro: "What do you think?" 【伊織】「伊織 流、微笑み返しっ！」 Iori: "Here's one coming back at you, Iori style!" 会長が全力で微笑んだ！ The president smiles as strongly as he can! 辺りはまぶしい光に包まれた。 For a moment, he's completely engulfed in a glowing light. 【白】「ま、負けました」 Shiro: "I- I've lost!" 【孝平】「いきなり目潰し技を繰り出さないで 下さい」 Kouhei: "Give us some warning before you blind us with that smile, President." 【伊織】「挨拶みたいなものさ」 Iori: "It's just my everyday greeting." どんな挨拶だよ。 What kind of greeting is blinding people? 【白】「すごい……笑顔って光を放つんです ね」 Shiro: "Amazing... even just his smile can cast such light..." 【孝平】「あんなことできるの会長だけだか ら、マネしちゃダメだよ」 Kouhei: "That's our President, capable of such feats, but still a hopeless manager." 【瑛里華】 「ねえ兄さん、征一郎さんは？」 Erika: "Hey Nii-san, where's Seiichirou-san?" 【伊織】「ああ、征は委員会まわりだ」 Iori: "Ah, Sei is at a committee meeting." 【伊織】「そのうち戻ってくるよ」 Iori: "He'll be back soon." 【瑛里華】「そう」 Erika: "I see." 【瑛里華】「じゃあ支倉くん、そろそろ資料を 探しましょ」 Erika: "Well then, Hasekura-kun, let's start looking for those athletics festival documents." 【孝平】「助かる」 Kouhei: "That would be a huge help." 【伊 織】「頑張ってね」 Iori: "Good luck." 【瑛里 華】「ヒマなら兄さんも手伝いなさいよ」 Erika: "If you're free, why don't you come help us too, Nii-san." 【伊織】「おや、今日は春らしい穏やかな日差しだね」 Iori: "Ah, but... today is one of those carefree, springtime days." 会長が窓の外を遠い目をして眺めた。 The president's longing gaze is out the window. 【瑛里華】「ほっといて探しましょう」 Erika: "Shut up and help us." 【孝平】「あ あ」 Kouhei: "Yeah..." 【白】「あ、お 手伝いします」 Shiro: "Ah, I'll help too." 【孝平】「いいの？」 Kouhei: "Are you sure?" 【白】「今日は兄さまから、何も言われてませ んので」 Shiro: "Onii-sama hasn't given me anything more to do today, so..." 【孝平】「ありがとう、助かるよ」 Kouhei: "Thanks, that's kind of you." 【瑛里華】「それじゃあ、二人が倉庫で一人がこの部屋を探すって感じかしら」 Erika: "Okay, so... two of us should search the storehouse, while the other searches the room here." 【瑛里 華】「ああ、これは体育祭の仕事だから、支倉くんが仕切ってみて」 Erika: "Ah, this is athletics festival work, so why don't you choose, Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「俺が？」 Kouhei: "Me?" 【瑛里華】「身内で練習しといたほうがいいでしょ」 Erika: "It's good practice to be issuing orders to underlings." 【孝平】「じゃあ、二人ともどっちを探したい か希望はある？」 Kouhei: "Okay, do you two have any opinions on where to search?" 【瑛里華】「ないわ」 Erika: "None." 【白】「どちらでも」 Shiro: "Either is fine." どうしようかな。 What to do... とりあえず、上は楽そうだから俺は倉庫に行く として……。 Well, searching up here is going to be the more enjoyable of the two tasks, so I should probably take the lower section. //CHOICE// 副会長と倉庫を探索 Search the storehouse with the Vice President 白ちゃんと 倉庫を探索 Search the storehouse with Shiro-chan //IF YOU CHOOSE ERIKA// 【孝平】「俺と副会長が倉庫で、白ちゃんがこ こでいいかな」 Kouhei: "The vice president and I will search down below, Shiro-chan, you stay here and look for them." 【瑛里華】「わかったわ」 Erika: "Got it." 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 倉庫は薄暗かった。 The cellar is pretty gloomy. 【孝平】「異世界みたいに混沌としてるな」 Kouhei: "It's almost like a parallel universe down here." 窓から差し込む光の中で、埃が舞う。 I can see the dust swirling through the air by the light spilling in through the window. 山積みの紙、ボロボロの棚、古い机、玉入れ 台や綱引きの綱、看板などが転がっている。 Piles of papers, crumbling shelves, ancient desks, tug of war ropes, and various posters are laying scattered as though they were just dumped into this place. //ball-toss game is present in the Japanese text// 【孝平】「なんでこんなことになってんだ？」 Kouhei: "What happened to this place?" 【瑛里華】「日頃使わない物がここに集まるのよ」 Erika: "Everything we don't use very often finds its way down here." 【瑛里華】「体育祭で使う物もあるからチェックしておくといいかもね」 Erika: "We should check by all the stuff that we use for the athletics festival." 【孝平】 「そうなのか」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【瑛里華】「たし かあの辺で見た気がするわ」 Erika: "I'm pretty sure I saw them over in that vicinity at some point..." 膝の高さまで乱雑に置かれている書類だの備品だのを乗り越え、副会長が進んでいく。 Wading through documents and office clutter knee deep, the vice president moves forward. ひらひらと危ういラインで上下するスカートの 後を、なんとかついていく。 Her skirt flutters as she struggles to walk, coming dangerously close to giving me an eyeful. 【瑛里華】「なんで、こんなに、進み、にくいのよ！」 Erika: "Why... is it so... hard... to move?" 【孝平】「そこにゴミがあるからだ」 Kouhei: "If I had to venture a guess, it's probably because there's junk everywhere." 【瑛里華】「ゴミじゃないわよ」 Erika: "It's not junk!" 【瑛里華】 「たぶん」 Erika: "Probably." 【孝平】 「整理したほうがいいんじゃないか」 Kouhei: "Shouldn't there be some sort of organization to all this?" 【瑛里華】「これでも時間のある時に資料の一部を電子化したりしてるんだけど」 Erika: "We're supposed to be converting at least the documents over the an electronic format at some point, but..." 【瑛里華】「何十年分もたまってるから、焼け石に水ね」 Erika: "There's so much generated each year, it's hard to keep up with." マシになってこれなのか。 No kidding. 足下に積まれた資料を拾ってみる。 I pick up a pile of paperwork next to my foot. 【孝平】「予算配分表か」 Kouhei: "This one looks like a budgetary allocation report." ５年前の物だった。 Well, from five years ago anyway. 【瑛里華】「あ、これじゃないかしら」 Erika: "Ah, here we go!" 奥の棚から紙の塊を取り 出す。 She pulls a bundle of papers out from one of the shelves. 【孝平】「体育祭って書いてあるな」 Kouhei: "Well, it does say 'Athletics Festival' on the front..." 副会長が何枚かめくってみる。 She scans through the first few pages. 【瑛里華】「むー」 Erika: "Mrr..." 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【瑛里華】「３８年前のだけど、参考にな る？」 Erika: "It's from thirty eight years ago, but... want to use it as a reference?" 【孝平】「いくらなんでも古すぎだ」 Kouhei: "Seems like it might be a little outdated." 【瑛里華】「そうよね」 Erika: "Yeah..." 二人で手分けして探し始めた。 We continue to search around. //IF YOU CHOOSE SHIRO// 【孝平】「俺と白ちゃんが倉庫で、副会長はこの部屋を」 Kouhei: "Shiro-chan and I will search down below. Vice president, you can stay here and look for them." 【瑛里華】「わかったわ」 Erika: "Got it." 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 倉庫の中は、薄暗かった。 (missing translation) 【白】「物が山積みですね」 Shiro: "Everything is in heaps, it seems." 【孝平】「入るのがためらわれるな」 Kouhei: "Even just getting in looks like a challenge." 床は紙やら本やらが膝あたりまで積み重なっていて、歩くのも一苦労だ。 The floor is covered in papers and other junk up to my knees, making walking a challenge. 【孝平】「仕方ない、行くか」 Kouhei: "No helping it, let's go." 【白】 「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 俺が歩いた後を白ちゃ んがおずおずとついてくる。 I walk in, with Shiro-chan timidly following behind me. 歩きにくいのか、どんどん距離が離れてしま う。 It's so difficult for her to navigate through the junk that she steadily falls behind. 【孝平】「大丈夫？」 Kouhei: "Are you okay?" 【白】「支倉先輩、すごいです」 Shiro: "Hasekura-sempai, you're amazing." 【白】「こんなところをどんどん歩けるなんて」 Shiro: "To be able to walk so well on this terrain..." 【孝平】「普通だよ」 Kouhei: "It's nothing special." 【白】「でも、わたしはうまく歩けません」 Shiro: "But, I can't do it at all." 【白】 「何かコツがあるのでしょうか？」 Shiro: "Is there some sort of trick to it?" 【孝平】「歩幅を大きくとると歩きやすいか も」 Kouhei: "Well, walking is easier if you take big steps." 【孝平】「雪が積もってる時、足を上げて大きく一歩踏み出すだろ。あんな感じで」 Kouhei: "It's like when there's a lot of snow on the ground, and you have to raise your foot up high out of it to walk. Same idea." 【白】「では、やってみます」 Shiro: "Then, I'll try that." 意を決したように胸に手を当てる。 She contemplates it over in her head for a bit before taking action. 【白】「えいっ」 Shiro: "Here I go!" かけ声とともに右足を高く引き抜く。 She gives her best effort, uprooting her right foot. //She exclaims this as she starts walking - or something// スカートが太腿に勢いよく持ち上げられる。 The burst of movement causes her skirt to flutter high around her waist. いつもはスカートに隠されている部分が見えてしまうと思った刹那―― For a short moment, certain parts of her anatomy that are concealed by her skirt become visible. 【征一郎】「対価は、支倉の命だ」 Seiichirou: "You'll pay for that with your life..." と俺の脳内で東儀先輩が呟いた。 ...Tougi-sempai's voice resounds in my head. 俺は全力で体を捻って視線をずらし、勢いあまって棚に突っ込んだ。 I muster up all my physical, and mental strength to turn around... and run right into a bookshelf. がっしゃーん *Crash* //needs better sfx, its the sound of his body hitting the shelf// 【白】 「は、支倉先輩、大丈夫ですかっ！」 Shiro: "Ha- Hasekura-sempai, are you okay?" 【孝平】「……生きてる、大丈夫」 Kouhei: "...I'm alive, and fine." 落ちてきた本を手で横によけ、なんとか立ち上がった。 I somehow managed to stay standing and keep the books from falling all around me. //BOTH PATHS REJOIN HERE// がちゃり 【伊 織】「お、戻ったね」 Iori: "You're back." 【瑛 里華】「見つかった？」 Erika: "Did you find anything?" 【白】「残念ながら、見あたりませんでした」 Shiro: "Unfortunately, nothing." 【孝平】 「とりあえず、小休止しようか」 Kouhei: "Let's all take a break for a minute." 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: "Sounds good." 副会長が椅子に腰を下ろす。 The vice president sits in her seat. 【瑛里華】「さすがに少し疲れたわ」 Erika: "I'm a little worn out." 【伊織】「優雅に休息することも大事さ」 Iori: "Relaxation is also necessary for elegance." ワイングラスを傾けながら、会長が言う。 The president says, emptying his wine glass. 副会長が、難しい顔をしてグラスの中の赤を見つめる。 The vice president frowns at the red contents of his glass. 【伊織】「物欲しそうな顔してるね」 Iori: "That's a wistful face you're making." 【瑛里華】「誰がよ」 Erika: "Am not." 【伊織】「ほら」 Iori: "Here." 会長が副会長に何かを投げた。 The president tosses something to the vice president. 【孝平】 「それは？」 Kouhei: "What's that?" 小さな赤いパックが副会長の白い指に包まれている。 The vice president's fingers are wrapped around a small red pack. 【瑛里華】「輸血用血液よ」 Erika: "Blood transfusion pack." 【白】「あ」 Shiro: "Ah." 白ちゃんがそれを見て給湯室に向かう。 Shiro-chan flees to the back room. と、 思ったらすぐに戻ってきた。 ... or so I think, but she's back almost immediately. 【白】「はい、どうぞ」 Shiro: "Here you go." ストローを差し出した。 She holds out a straw. 【瑛里華】「あり がとう、白」 Erika: "Thank you, Shiro." 【白】「支倉先輩のお茶も、すぐに淹れますね」 Shiro: "I'll bring out Hasekura-sempai's tea as well." 血を吸うストローもお茶も、白ちゃんにとっては変わらないのか。 Bringing out a straw for drinking blood, then bringing out tea, yet she doesn't find this strange. 【孝平】「慣 れてるんだな」 Kouhei: "You've adapted well." 【白】「はい？」 Shiro: "Excuse me?" 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei: "Ah, never mind." 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "I see." 【瑛里華】「えい」 Erika: "Ew." 副会長がパックにストローをさして、口をつけ る。 Poking the straw into the bag, she begins to drink. ちぅちぅ (missing translation) 【瑛里華】「んー」 Erika: "Mmm..." 微妙な顔をした。 She makes a doubtful face. 【孝平】「まずい のか」 Kouhei: "Is it bad?" 【瑛里華】「そ うね」 Erika: "Yes." 【伊織】「正直に言うと、こんな血は飲めた もんじゃないよ」 Iori: "Frankly, blood isn't meant to be drank like that." 【孝平】「その割には優雅に飲んでるじゃない ですか」 Kouhei: "Because it's not elegant?" 【伊織】「気分だけでもと思ってね」 Iori: "That's the gist of it." 【孝平】「おい しい血とかあるんですか？」 Kouhei: "And the tasty blood comes from where?" 【伊織】「経験上、元気で健康な人間のはおいしいね」 Iori: "The best is fresh from a healthy, living human being." 【伊織】「女の子だとさらに倍」 Iori: "Especially a girl." 【瑛里華】「何言ってんだか」 Erika: "What are you even saying?" 【伊 織】「いやいや、異性の血のがおいしいよ」 Iori: "No no, the blood of the opposite sex is the most delicious, I promise you." 【孝平】「映画でも若い女の子ばっかり襲うイメージがありますよね」 Kouhei: "There is that tendency for only young girls to be assaulted... at least in movies." 【伊織】「若い女の子の血は最高さ」 Iori: "Because the blood of young girls is the best of all." 【伊織】「単なる俺の趣味かもしれないけどね」 Iori: "Maybe that's just me though." 【孝 平】「結局、経験で語るしかないからよくわからない、と」 Kouhei: "Well, yeah, it's not like you have anyone to poll and get a rule of thumb for." 【伊織】「お、わかってきたね」 Iori: "You get it, don't you." 【孝平】 「いろいろ聞きましたからね」 Kouhei: "Well, I did pay attention earlier." 【伊織】「とりあえず、こいつは不味い」 Iori: "But the bottom line is, blood in a bag is unappetizing." 【伊織】「できれば飲みたくはないよ」 Iori: "If I don't have to drink it, I prefer not to." 【瑛里華】「味はどうでもいいけど、飲まなくて済むならそれに越したことはないわね」 Erika: "I don't care so much about the taste, but if I don't drink it, who knows what would happen to me." ことん (missing translation) 【白】 「お口直しです」 Shiro: "Here's a palate freshener for you." お茶が全員に供された。 She sets out tea for everyone. 礼を言ってお茶をすする。 I thank her and take a sip of my tea. 【瑛里華】「あちっ」 Erika: "Ouch." 思わず副会長を見る。 I instinctively look over at the vice president. 何も言うな、という目をされた。 Her eyes tell me to keep my mouth shut. 俺は小さくうなずいて、会長の方を向いた。 I nod slightly and look over at the president 【孝平】「そのパック はどこで手に入れてるんですか？」 Kouhei: "Where did you get that blood transfusion bag from?" 【伊織】「知らないほうがいい」 Iori: "It's best if you didn't know." 会長の口許から、いつもの微笑みが消えた。 The ever present smile vanishes off the president's face. 【孝平】「……なんでですか？」 Kouhei: "Why is that?" 【伊織】「たとえば、俺たちを利用しようとす る者がいるとする」 Iori: "For example, what if someone wanted to manipulate us?" 【伊織】「そいつはまず、君や白ちゃんを捕 まえるだろう」 Iori: "What if they captured you or Shiro-chan?" 【伊織】「で、パックのルートの情報が漏れる。ここまではいい」 Iori: "Then the bag's source might be revealed. This way is for the best." 【孝平】「全然よくないです」 Kouhei: "The best for whom?" 【伊織】「パックが 無くなれば、俺たちは見境なく人を襲いだすかもしれない」 Iori: "If we don't have the blood bags, we'd be forced to feed on people randomly." 【伊織】「その被害はこの島の住人だけでは済まないと思う」 Iori: "I don't even want to think about the damage to the residents of this island." // seems wrong // 冗談を言っている顔ではなかった。 His expression makes it clear he isn't joking. 【伊織】「聞いても君に、それほど利点はないんじゃないかな」 Iori: "I wonder if even after hearing that, you still don't think I'm doing it for the greater good?" // seems wrong // 【伊 織】「どうしても、と言うなら話すけど」 Iori: "I'll tell you if you really want to know." 【孝平】「やっぱりいいです」 Kouhei: "Actually I'm fine not knowing." がちゃり 【白】 「あっ、兄さま」 Shiro: "Ah... Nii-sama." 【征一郎】「ただいま」 Seiichirou: "I've returned." 【白】「お帰りなさいませ」 Shiro: "Welcome back." 【瑛里華】「ねえ、征一郎さん」 Erika: "Say, Seiichirou-san." 【征 一郎】「ん？」 Seiichirou: "Nn?" 【瑛里華】「去年の体育祭の資料がどこにあるか、知らない？」 Erika: "Do you know what happened to the paperwork from last year's athletics festival?" 【征一郎】「一階倉庫の奥、左手の棚の３段目 だ」 Seiichirou: "First level of the storehouse, left hand side shelves, third row." すらすらと答える。 He says without hesitation. 【孝 平】「見てくるよ」 Kouhei: "I'll go look." 部 屋を出て一階倉庫に向かう。 I head out of the room to the storehouse again. 【瑛里華】「どうだった？」 Erika: "Did you find them?" 【孝平】「あっさり 見つかった」 Kouhei: "Easily." 東儀先輩が言った通りの場所にあった。 They were right where he said they'd be. 表紙には「体育祭資料」と去年の数字が書かれている。 The front page is prominently labeled "Athletics Festival Documents", the year clearly labeling it as last year's. ぱらぱらとページをめくり、内容を確認する。 I flip through the pages, confirming the contents. オリジナル競技について書かれているページがあった。 The original game from last year is detailed on its own page. 今までに採用された案とボツになった案が、箇条書きされている。 Everything they did, detailed out to the letter. 前回の反省会の議事録もあった。 The minutes for every meeting. これは役に立ちそうだ。 Looks like everything is here. 【孝平】 「ありがとうございます、助かりました」 Kouhei: "Thank you very much, this will really help us." 頭 を下げた。 I bow to him. 【征一郎】「気にする な」 Seiichirou: "Don't mention it." 【瑛里華】「やっぱり征一郎さんは頼りになるわね」 Erika: "Naturally, Seiichirou-san is the one you can rely upon." 【瑛里華】「兄さんと違って」 Erika: "Unlike a certain Nii-san..." 【伊織】「あの資料の山の位置を覚えてる征がすごいだけさ」 Iori: "Only someone as amazing as Sei could recall the position of a single folder of documents in that massive mountain of paper." 【瑛里華】「はいはい」 Erika: "Sure sure..." 【白】「よかったですね、支倉先輩」 Shiro: "Isn't that great, Hasekura-sempai!" 【孝平】「白ちゃんも、ありがと」 Kouhei: "Thank you to you too, Shiro-chan." これを参考にして、体育祭の仕事をしていこう。 Using those documents as a reference, I begin planning out my work on the athletics festival. ゆっくりと風呂に浸かってぼーっとする。 I gently sink into the hot water. ── さっきまで、体育祭の資料に目を通していた。 I spent a ton of time pouring over the previous year's documents. どうやら競技の賞品は、学食や購買の出入り業者から提供されるらしい。 It looks like all the prizes last year were credits to buy stuff from the school cafeteria and vending machines. その賞品の配分も、委員長の仕事だとか。 It's my job to obtain and eventually distribute those prizes. 加えて、オリジナルの競技も考えないといけない。 I also have to think about the original game. 当日まであと半月と少し。 The festival is a little more than two weeks away. やることはいっぱ いあるな。 I have a ton of stuff still to do. がちゃり 【孝 平】「ふう」 Kouhei: "Phew..." 【かなで】「今 だ、突撃ー！」 Kanade: "Now! Charge!" 【孝 平】「な！？」 Kouhei: "Wha!?" 【陽菜】「お邪魔 するね」 Haruna: "Please excuse the intrusion." ベランダから二つの影。 I see them coming in through the balcony. 【司】「よう」 Tsukasa: "Sup." 【白】「あの、失礼します」 Shiro: "Um... excuse the intrusion." 入 り口から二人侵入。 They're invading through the door as well. 【かなで】「お茶会の準備かんせーっ！」 Kanade: "Tea invasion complete!" 【孝平】 「早っ！」 Kouhei: "That was fast!" 【か なで】「かんぱーい」 Kanade: "Cheers!" 【孝平】 「ちょっと待って下さい」 Kouhei: "Wait a second." 【か なで】「ん？」 Kaede: "Nn?" 【孝平】「なんですかこ れは」 Kouhei: "What's going on?" 【かなで】「お茶会すること、風の如く」 Kanade: "Preparing for a tea party requires the utmost speed, lest the enemy get wind of it!" 【孝平】「孫子的に言わなくてもいいです」 Kouhei: "You don't have to treat it like Sun Tzu." //This isn't a Japanese-only cultural reference// 【かなで】「こーへーが来るまでみんな入るの待ってたんだよ」 Kaede: "Everyone was waiting for you to arrive so they could come in." 【孝平】「事前に言ってくれればいいじゃない ですか」 Kouhei: "You could always try asking me before you come over." 【かなで】「こんなに遅いとは思わなかったん だもん」 Kanade: "We didn't think you'd be this slow in getting home." 【孝平】「そっか、待たせてすみません」 Kouhei: "Well, sorry for making you wait." 【司】「今日は長風呂だったな」 Tsukasa: "You were in the bath for a long time." 【陽菜】「ゆっくり 浸かりたい気分の時ってあるよね」 Haruna: "Sometimes you just want to relax in there, right?" 【孝 平】「ああ。ちょっと考え事しててさ」 Kouhei: "Yeah. I was just deep in thought." 【白】「もしかして、体育祭のことですか？」 Shiro: "Was it... about the athletics festival?" 白ちゃんが小首をかしげて聞いた。 Shiro tilts her head slightly when asking the question. //Yes Shiro is cute, it's not in the script though// 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yes." 【白】「今日は資料が見つかってよかったですね」 Shiro: "I'm glad we managed to find the documents for you today." 【孝平】「お陰様でね。ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thank you for your hard work." 【かなで】「しろちゃんと一緒に探したんだ？」 Kanade: "Did you search for them with him, Shiro-chan?" 【孝平】「副会長も入れて三人かな」 Kouhei: "Her and the vice president as well." 【白】「あ、そう言えば」 Shiro: "Ah, speaking of which." 【白】「瑛里華先輩は、今日はお仕事でこれな いそうです」 Shiro: "Erika-sempai isn't busy today." 【孝平】「寮に帰ってもやってるのか」 Kouhei: "Is she coming over as well?" 【白】 「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 俺も体育祭の仕事をし ないといけないんだけどな。 I really need to get some work on the athletics festival done though. 待てよ、いい 機会だし相談してみるか。 Wait, actually, this is a good chance to talk with them about it. 【孝平】「みんなにちょっと聞きたいんだけ ど」 Kouhei: "I have some questions for everyone." 【陽菜】「なあに？」 Haruna: "About?" 【孝平】「体育祭で、どんな競技がやってみたい？」 Kouhei: "What kind of game would you like to see at the athletics festival?" 【かなで】「オリジナル競技のこと？」 Kanade: "For orignal games?" 【孝平】「そうで す」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【白】 「オリジナル競技ってなんですか？」 Shiro: "What's an original game?" 【孝平】「毎年、実行委員が考える競技なん だ」 Kouhei: "Each year, the executive committee has to come up with a new game." 【白】「そうなんですか」 Shiro: "I see." 【孝平】「いいアイデアが浮かばなくて、困っ てたんだ」 Kouhei: "I can't think of anything good, which is problematic." 【司】「まず砂浜まで行く」 Tsukasa: "First, let's go to the beach." 【孝平】「遠距離走か？」 Kouhei: "A long distance run." 【司】「そして寝る」 Tsukasa: "Then a sleeping contest." 【孝平】「サボりか！」 Kouhei: "Sabotage!" 【かなで】「そんなへーじに、風紀しー るっ！」 Kanade: "Heiji... you get a Morality Seal!" 【司】「ってのは冗談」 Tsukasa: "Just kidding." 【かなで】「むぅ」 Kanade: "Mm..." すごすごとシールをしまった。 She lowers her seal reluctantly. //hammer is just confusing unless we really use the "hammer of morality" meme// 【白】 「なんでもいいんですか？」 Shiro: "Anything is acceptable?" 【孝平】「体育祭でやるようなことなら」 Kouhei: "So long as it's an athletic activity, so it seems." 【白】「和菓子食べ競争とか……」 Shiro: "How about a confectionery cookie eating contest?" なぜか、みんなの視線がお茶請けの和菓子に集中した。 Everyone looks down to the table at the cookies for our tea party. 【白】「ダメですか」 Shiro: "No?" 【孝平】「いや、そういうのでもいいと思う」 Kouhei: "No, actually, that's a good idea." 【孝平】「俺のいた学校でもあったし」 Kouhei: "We did something similar at a school I was at once." 【かなで】「和菓子食べ騎馬戦」 Kanade: "A cookie eating battle!" 【孝 平】「どのタイミングで食べろと」 Kouhei: "How long should we give them to eat?" 【かなで】「敵を倒す前の儀式の時」 Kanade: "A battle does not end until the enemy is defeated." //more Sun Tzu I believe, might be worth themeing these lines// 【孝平】「どこまで斬新なんですか」 Kouhei: "Well, that would be original at least." 【かなで】「あとは棒倒しとか」 Kanade: "What about capture the flag?" 【司】「ああ、敵のでかい棒によじ登って倒すやつか」 Tsukasa: "Ah, where both teams have to defend giant poles, and you have to climb up and throw their flag down to defeat them?" 【か なで】「危険だから禁止になっちゃったけどね」 Kanade: "That's dangerous so it wouldn't be allowed though.." 【かなで】「ああいう風に戦ったりするのが 一番盛り上がるよ」 Kanade: "Competitive games like that are really exciting too." 【陽菜】「女子が見てても、面白いもんね」 Haruna: "It would still be interesting even with the girls just watching." 【孝平】「他の競技と何が違うんだろうな」 Kouhei: "It is pretty different from most other games, isn't it." 【白】「みんなでやるからではないでしょうか」 Shiro: "How about a game that everyone could participate in?" 【白】「一人で走るより、リレーの方が面白いと思いますし」 Shiro: "I think it would be interesting if instead of solo running, there was a relay." 【孝平】「確かに、参加人数が多いほうが盛 り上がるよな」 Kouhei: "Increasing the number of participants would certainly make it more exciting." 【陽菜】 「玉入れなら、みんなで参加できるけど」 Haruna: "Everyone will get to participate in the "Ball Tossing Into The Basket High Up On A Pole" game though..." 【孝平】「どこかの学校で水風船で玉入れっ てのがあったな」 Kouhei: "I wonder if there's anywhere where we could do "Balls Into The Basket" game with water balloons?" 【かなで】「水風船いいね」 Kanade: "Water balloons are awesome!" 【かなで】「普通の玉入れじゃなくて、カゴ入 れにしようよ」 Kanade: "And how about instead of a normal "Balls Into The Basket" game, its a "Balls Into Baskets On Your Back" game?" 【陽菜】「カゴ入れ？」 "Balls Into Baskets On Your Back?" 【かなで】「敵がカゴを背負って逃げ回って、 そのカゴに向かって水風船を投げるの」 Kanade: "Like, everyone is wearing baskets on their back, and you have to throw them in while everyone's running around?" 【司】「いいん じゃねえか」 Tsukasa: "That sounds fun." 【司】「水風船を投げられたら誰でも本気で逃げるだろ」 Tsukasa: "Anyone would run away if water balloons were being thrown at them too." 【司】「たとえ俺でも手を抜けん」 Tsukasa: "And even I'd be participating." 【孝平】「でも、参加人数が多いと水風船作るのが大変なんじゃ」 Kouhei: "Making water balloons for that many participants would be tough." 【白】「同じチームの人がその場で作るのはど うでしょうか？」 Shiro: "Maybe some people on the team would have to stay back and make the water balloons themselves?" 【白】「わたしみたいに、投げたりするのが苦手な人もいますし」 Shiro: "That way people who are weak like me could still take part." 【孝平】「補給隊と攻撃隊、みたいな感じか」 Kouhei: "Like having a Resupply Base, and an Assault Force?" 【孝平】「なるほど、面白そうだな」 Kouhei: "Excellent idea." 【かなで】「ど う？」 Kanade: "How do you like it?" 【孝平】「過去の競技とも被ってないし、いいですね」 Kouhei: "It doesn't overlap with the previous year's games too, so it sounds good." 【かなで】「じゃあ、オリジナル競技は『水風 船で死屍累々っ☆』に決定っ！」 Kanade: "Then it's decided! The original game is "Water Balloon Genocide!" 【孝平】「なんて縁起悪いネーミングっ！」 Kouhei: "Shishiruirui means "heaps of corpses all around", that's an ill omen." 【かなで】「えー。かわいいのに」 Kanade: "Eh? I thought it was cute." 【孝 平】「どこがですか」 Kouhei: "How so?" 【かなで】 「死屍累々の、るいるいのとこ」 Kanade: "The "ruirui" part of shishiruirui." 【白】 「るいるい？」 Shiro: "Ruirui?" 【陽菜】「パンダの名前みたいだね」 Haruna: "It sounds like the name of a panda." 【かなで】「ね、かわいいでしょ死屍累々」 Kanade: "It's cute, right? Shishiruirui." 【孝平】「絶対かわいくないです」 Kouhei: "It's absolutely not cute." 【かなで】「こーへー」 Kanade: "Kouhei." かなでさんが上目遣いで俺を見つめる。 She turns her puppy eyes on me. そして、せつなげな表情で囁いた―― She whispers with a pleading voice. 【かなで】「……しし、るいるい」 Kanade: "...shishi... ruirui..." 【かなで】「わたし動物園に、ししるいるい見に行きたいな……」 Kanade: "I want to go visit Shishiruirui down at the zoo..." 【孝平】「動物園でどんな事件が起こってるんですか」 Kouhei: "What kind of horrible tragedy happened in a peaceful zoo?" 俺はそんな危険な動物園には行きたくない。 I have little desire to go to such a dangerous zoo. 【孝平】「とりあえず、競技はそれでいってみようかと思います」 Kouhei: "Aaaanyway, I think we'll go with that game." 【孝平】「題名は変えますけど」 Kouhei: "The name will need to be changed though." 【かなで】「む う」 Kanade: "Mmm..." 【孝平】「みん な、ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thank you, everyone." 【陽菜】「お礼されること、何もしてないよ」 Haruna: "Why are you thanking us... we didn't do anything!" 【かなで】「こーへーのためなら、いつでも手伝うよ」 Kanade: "If it's for Kouhei, we're always here to help out." 【司】「その通りだ」 Tsukasa: "Exactly." しばらくして、白ちゃんが声をあげた。 After a while, Shiro-chan makes a surprised sound. //awkward// 【白】「あ……」 Shiro: "Ah!" 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【白】「そろそろ戻らないといけません」 Shiro: "I need to get going about now." 【かなで】「そっかー残念」 Kanade: "Is that so? Too bad." 【白】「でも、お片づけが……」 Shiro: "Well then, I'll do some cleaning first..." 【かなで】「いいよいいよ」 Kanade: "It's fine, it's fine." 【かなで】「こーへーがやっとくから」 Kanade: "Kouhei's going to do it all." 【孝平】「いつもお茶淹れてもらってるし、気にしないで」 Kouhei: "Well, you're always making tea for me Shiro-chan, don't worry about it for tonight." 【かなで】「その分、監督生棟にいる時に こーへーに優しくしてあげてね」 Kanade: "Just treat him well when you two are in the Prefect's Building." 【孝平】「なんですかその母親的な発言は」 Kouhei: "What's with that mother-like comment?" 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna: "..." 陽菜がなぜか、ちらりと俺を見た。 For some reason Haruna's eyes meet mine for a brief moment. 【白】「あ、はい。ありがとうございます」 Shiro: "Ah, yes. Thank you very much." 【陽菜】「また来てね」 Haruna: "Please come again!" 【司】「気をつけてな」 Tsukasa: "Be careful on the way home." 【孝平】「おやすみ」 Kouhei: "Good night." 【白】「おやすみなさい」 Shiro: "Good night!" ぺこり、と頭を下げて部屋を出て行く。 With a bobbing nod and a bow, she leaves the room. 【陽菜】「孝平くんのお母さんって、さっきみたいなこと言うの？」 Haruna: "Does your mother say things like that?" ああ、そのことが気になってたのか。 Aah... so that's what's on her mind. 【孝平】「小さい頃によく母親が言ってたけど。もしかして俺だけか」 Kouhei: "I remember my mother saying things like that when I was younger. I thought it was just me." 【孝平】「転校しまくりだったから、親が友達 ができるか気にしてたのかもな」 Kouhei: "I think my parents wanted me to be able to make friends quickly since we moved so frequently." 【かなで】「そういえば、今ご両親はどこにいるの？」 Kanade: "Speaking of which, where are your parents now?" 【孝平】「東南アジアを転々としてて、今はマレーシアのはず」 Kouhei: "They're being transfered around South East Asia... right now I think... Malaysia?" 【司】「転勤って海外まで行くのか」 Tsukasa: "Being transfered overseas for work, huh." 【孝平】「橋を架ける仕事だからな」 Kouhei: "My father designs bridges." 【孝平】「あっちじゃ仕事に困らないらしい」 Kouhei: "They have plenty of construction going on there." 【司】 「さすがに海外まではついていけなかったか」 Tsukasa: "I suppose it's natural that you wouldn't want to follow them overseas like that." 【孝 平】「まあ、そうな」 Kouhei: "I guess so." 【陽 菜】「それで、なんでこの島にしたの？」 Haruna: "So... how did you end up here on this island.?" 【司】 「俺も同じことを聞いた気がするな」 Tsukasa: "I was about to ask the same thing." 【司】「全寮制だからだっけか」 Tsukasa: "Was it just the dorm system of the school?" 【孝平】「あとは一番長く住んでた場所だからかな」 Kouhei: "This island is one of the places that I stayed the longest." 【かなで】「あの時が一番なの？」 Kanade: "That time with us was the longest time you've ever spent in one place?" 【孝平】「ええ」 Kouhei: "Yep." 【孝平】「それより、そっちはどうなんだ？」 Kouhei: "More importantly, what about you?" 【司】「そっちって、どっちだ」 Tsukasa: "You... who?" 【孝平】「みんな」 Kouhei: "Everyone." 【孝平】「俺だけそういう話するのも変だ ろ」 Kouhei: "It's weird just to be talking about me." 【陽菜】「えっと、うちは……」 Haruna: "Well, for us..." 【かなで】「この島に生まれてずーっとそのま んまだよ」 Kanade: "We were born here and we've always been living here on this island." 【かなで】「島の外に出たことも、あんまり ないしね」 Kanade: "We've barely even traveled off the island." 【かなで】「へーじはどこ出身なの？」 Kanade: "Where are you from, Heiji?" 【司】 「北の雄大な大地だ」 Tsukasa: "Kitano Yuudaina Daichi." 【かなで】「石狩鍋の生まれたとこだ！」 Kanade: "The birthplace of Ishikari Stew!" 【孝平】「その認識はどうなんですか」 Kouhei: "I'm not sure what kind of way that is to recognize a city..." 【司】「そこに母親と双子のいもう……」 Tsukasa: "It's where my mother and twin sister live." 【孝平】「双子の妹！？」 Kouhei: "A twin sister!?" 【陽菜】「妹さんがいるんだ？」 Haruna: "You have a twin sister?" 【か なで】「ねえねえ、写真とかないの？」 Kanade: "Do you have a picture of her?" 【司】「なんでそんなに食いつく」 Tsukasa: "Why are you that interested?" 【孝平】「いや、想像がつかなくてな」 Well, I just can't picture it... 【陽菜】「うんうん」 Haruna: "Yeah..." 【かなで】「写真は！？」 Kanade: "What about the picture!?" 【司】「な い」 Tsukasa: "Not with me." 【かなで】「ケ チー」 Kanade: "No fair." 【かなで】「じゃ あ、今度までに送ってもらって」 Kanade: "Well then, make sure to bring one with you next time." 【司】「おっと、もうこんな時間か」 Tsukasa: "Oh, it's already this late?" 【司】「んじゃ、お先」 Tsukasa: "Then, I'll see ya." 【かなで】「あ」 Kanade: "Ah." 扉の向こうに消えた。 He heads out the door. 【孝平】「逃げたな」 Kouhei: "He fled." 【かなで】 「なんで逃げるのかな」 Kanade: "I wonder why?" 【孝 平】「妹の写真を見せたくないからかと」 Kouhei: "Probably because he didn't want to be badgered about a picture of his sister." 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、あんまり無理に言っ ちゃダメだよ」 Haruna: "Onee-chan, you shouldn't be so pushy." 【かなで】「そっかー」 Kanade: "I see..." 【かなで】「よしっ、謝ってくるっ！」 Kanade: "Okay, let's go apologize!" 言 うが早いか走り去った。 Saying that, she runs away. 【孝平】「行動が早いな」 Kouhei: "She's a fast mover." 【陽菜】「それがお姉ちゃんのいいところだか ら」 Haruna: "That's one of Onee-chan's good points." 【陽菜】「孝平くん、そろそろ片づけよっか」 Haruna: "Kouhei-kun" 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 食器洗いを陽菜に任せ、テーブルクロスなどを 片づけていく。 Entrusting the dishwashing to Haruna, I clean up the stuff on the table. こうして、今日のお茶会は幕を閉じた。 And thus, today's tea party ends.